


[Podfic] What a Wonderful Animosity

by sisi_rambles



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: Crack, Foe Yay, Identity Porn, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Joker is preparing to celebrate his and Batman’s upcoming Nemesis Anniversary when he makes the devastating discovery that Batman is married to his roommate Bruce Wayne.
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	[Podfic] What a Wonderful Animosity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What a Wonderful Animosity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815495) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



**Length:** 00:14:09

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/DC/What%20a%20Wonderful%20Animosity.mp3) (9.6 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/DC/What%20a%20Wonderful%20Animosity.m4b) (6.5 MB)

  



End file.
